Saiyuki's Forest Adventure
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: When Goku and Gojyo are injured during a battle, they only have a few hours to live. Can Hakkai and Sanzo save them in time? no yaoi rated for language. Tell me any Japanese that needs to be defined. Thanks. Final chapter done! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Forest Adventure  
Chapter One

"Mou. . .it's so hot! And I'm really hungry," Goku complained as he trudged along the wooded path behind his three friends, carrying two very heavy packs. "How much further do we have to walk?"

"If you don't shut up you won't have to worry about walking indefinitely," Sanzo yelled annoyingly over his shoulder at the boy.

Goku swallowed hard and decided to keep quiet for a while. Hakkai smiled and patted his pet dragon on the head. Gojyo couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. He looked behind him and saw that little Goku was falling behind. "Come on Monkey-boy, you don't want to be left behind, now do you?" he mocked. "Who knows, maybe we'll come across a banana tree or something?"

Goku barred his teeth and glared at Gojyo, "Shut up you stupid Kappa! You try and carry these backpacks, and see how you keep up. I don't see why we can't use Hakuryu." he spat as he looked annoyingly at the white dragon.

The dragon looked back at him and chirped.

"Hakuryu is too big to use through this thick forest, Goku." Hakkai responded.

Goku growled and threw down one of the packs, "What good are you then?!" he yelled at Hakuryu, who just chirped back at him. He scowled at the dragon, "Let's make real use of him." Goku began. "I say he becomes our lunch!"

Hakuryu's eyes went wide and crawled into Hakkai's hands.

Gojyo and Hakkai started to protest when Sanzo appeared behind Goku and smacked him upside the head with his fan. "Shut your mouth, and move your legs." he said simply, but was obviously annoyed. He took his place walking in front of the others.

Goku rubbed his head for a moment, then picked up the packs and started once again down the path. After a few minutes, Goku felt eyes on them. He peered into the dark, tangled mess of the trees around them as he walked.

Uneasy about the sudden silence, Hakkai looked behind him and saw that Goku was unnerved by something. "Goku, is something wrong?"

Goku snapped to attention at Hakkai's voice. He shook his head, "I just had this feeling that we were being watched, but it's nothing."

"Maybe not, monkey," came Gojyo's voice into their conversation. He had stopped a little behind Sanzo and was staring at a large group of demons. "You just had to say something, didn't you?" he teased Goku.

Goku was taken aback for a moment, "O. . Oi! How is this my fault?!"

"I have to agree with Goku, Gojyo," Hakkai chimed in. "It isn't his fault that we have become so popular in the last few months."

Gojyo sighed, "Yes. I can't blame them. I mean, how could anyone resist this?" he flung his hair behind his shoulder and smiled.

Hakkai laughed and Goku dropped the backpacks, "Whatever. Let's just finish them quick so we can find a town and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I swear that's all you think about." Gojyo shook his head and materialized his Jakujou.

"Shut your mouths and finish this all ready!" Sanzo said irritated as he loaded his banishing gun.

"Oh, ok Mr. Worldly Priest. Whatever you say, your highness." Gojyo mocked him. Seconds later he was dodging Sanzo's bullets.

"Get them now while they are fighting amongst themselves!" one demon shouted as the whole group of demons charged at them. Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai turned to face the large mass of demons coming at them.

Goku smiled and materialized his Nyoibou, "Come on, I'll take you all out."

Hakkai motioned for Hakuryu to fly to a safer altitude and chuckled a little, "Now, now Goku. Pace yourself. We want to have some fun, as well."

Goku smiled and the group spread out to fight more freely. Sanzo pointed his gun and fired off round after round into the demon group, never missing his target once. Hakkai used his chi and martial arts as he defeated one demon after another, smiling and chatting with the others as he went along.

Goku bounced off a tree and soared toward a demon on the ground, destroying it. He landed near the edge of the forest, "Damn it! There's so many of them this time." He destroyed two other demons. While he spoke, he felt a slight prick on his left ankle. Before he could inspect what had happened, five demons dropped from the air and began slashing at him. He spun his Nyoibou around and it broke apart into three separate segments, "Sansetsukon!" he shouted as his weapon spun striking each of the demons and killing them instantly. He was once again caught up in the excitement of the battle and forgot about the strange event with his ankle, and went off to fight the rest of the remaining demons.

Gojyo let the crescent shaped blade of his Jakujou fly around him on its chain, taking out a dozen demons in the process before swinging back to rejoin the staff. "What's the matter? You getting tired you stupid monkey?" he mocked Goku as he spun his Jakujou above his head to fend off three demons that jumped at him. As three of their companions fell, a group of about six demons surrounded Gojyo forcing him back towards the edge of the forest. "Sorry guys, but you're just not my type." He said in a half laugh, as the demons rushed him. He stood his ground and let his weapon fly again, slicing through the oncoming demons with ease. The blade came back and rested once more on top of the staff. Gojyo moved his hair from his face, "Sometimes its hell being this beautiful." He said smiling. As he surveyed the battle and took a quick count of how many demons were remaining, he felt a slight prick on his right ankle. Gojyo jumped a bit and looked down at the ground. "What the hell. . ." he questioned as he saw that there was nothing there.

Hakkai jumped over to his friend and destroyed another demon with a blast of his chi. "You all right, Gojyo?" he asked.

"It just felt like something bit me, or something." Gojyo said as he surveyed the dark forest.

"Hey! I got that feeling too, a few minutes ago." Goku chimed in from a few feet away as his staff ripped through another demon.

"Are you going to be all right?" Hakkai asked his friend.

Gojyo nodded, "Yea. It was probably a branch or something. Come on." And with that he was back in the fight.

Hakkai stared after Gojyo and Goku for a moment, wandering what could have caused both of them to feel the same thing. He decided to figure it out later and destroyed a demon that was sneaking up behind Sanzo.

Sanzo turned around quickly and saw Hakkai smiling and waving at him. Sanzo stared at him for a second; then spun around, shooting down a line of demons.

* * *

So. . .what do you think? 

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest Adventure  
Chapter Two

After at least twenty minutes of fighting, Sanzo emptied the cartridges from his gun and loaded new bullets. "That was annoying and a big waste of time, as usual," he sighed, dropping the gun to his side.

Hakkai smiled and held his arm towards the sky, as Hakuryu returned from his skyward haven and landed on his shoulder. "I'm afraid that it can't be helped, Sanzo-san." Hakkai said as he greeted his winged friend.

"Yea." Gojyo said as he put away his weapon. "They just can't get enough of you, your highness." His laughter came to an abrupt end as a bullet barely missed his head. Gojyo recovered quickly and began arguing with Sanzo. Hakkai stepped between them with a nervous smile, as he tried to stop their fight.

No one noticed as Hakuryu flew from Hakkai's shoulder to Goku who was sitting against a tree. Hakuryu landed on his lap and chirped at him, nudging his hand a little bit. Goku looked at the dragon and wiped some sweat from his face. "I. . .it's really hot." He complained through labored breathing. "My mouth is really dry, too." He wiped more sweat from his brow and rubbed his eyes. Hakuryu looked at him, concern visible in his little black eyes.

By this time the fighting had subsided. The three men noticed Goku and Hakuryu a little ways down the path. "Come on. We're moving on." Sanzo called to Goku and the dragon, and then started off down the path with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Don't forget the packs," Gojyo called from over his shoulder with a slight smile. He wiped some sweat from his face and swallowed hard.

Goku watched the three of them for a moment; then pushed himself to his wobbly legs. Hakuryu flew above him watching him very carefully. Goku slowly made his way to the packs, his left ankle surging with pain with every step. His breathing became extremely labored, his movements very sloppy and his vision blurred. As he bent down to pick up the packs, the whole world around him spun and he dropped to the forest floor. Hakuryu circled Goku and chirped his loudest for the others to return.

Hakkai heard his winged companion, and looked behind them to see Goku lying on the ground. "Goku!" he yelled as he ran back to the boy.

Sanzo and Gojyo turned around and saw Goku slumped on the ground. They both walked back with sighs.

"That won't get you out of carrying the bags, monkey-boy." Gojyo said between gasps of breath, wiping more sweat from his brow.

Sanzo grumbled as he walked a little bit ahead of Gojyo. "You're wasting time. Get up now, Goku."

"Goku! Goku are you all right?!" Hakkai prompted as he got closer to the boy.

He was about to reach Goku when a strong wind stopped all three of them, and knocked Hakuryu out of the air and right into Hakkai. When the wind died down, the sleeping Goku was no where to be seen. Laughter encircled the three men; "Sanzo-ikkou," came a booming voice from above them. They all looked up, and in a nearby tree saw Goku being held by a green-skinned, yellow-eyed demon. His pupils were slits and he had patches of colored scales. He smiled at the Sanzo party revealing two razor sharp fangs.

Sanzo rushed up next to Hakkai and looked at the demon who was now holding Goku. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The demon stared down at them, obvious joy shown on his face. "I am Kurohebi, and I am here for the Maten Sutra. So just hand it over and I shall return your little friend."

"Of course you're here for my Sutra. Why else would you have come?" he grumbled and stared at the demon.

"Hand it over priest Sanzo and the boy is yours," said Kurohebi.

Sanzo lit a cigarette, took a few puffs from it and sighed, "No." He said simply and glared at the demon.

"If you don't, I'll kill this one." Kurohebi said, bringing Goku's neck to his mouth, revealing two razor sharp fangs.

Sanzo shrugged and threw away his cigarette, "Do what you will. I will not give you the Sutra." He turned his back on the demon.

"Sanzo?!" Hakkai exclaimed.

Sanzo closed his eyes and sighed, "This is such a pain in the ass. We're wasting too much time. Damn that Goku! He just had to get caught."

Hakkai stared at Sanzo and was going to protest, but then he noticed something beyond the blonde-haired monk. It was Gojyo! He was holding his head, and was down on one knee. "Gojyo?" Hakkai called to him. "Are you all right?" Sanzo opened his eyes and watched the red-haired demon.

Kurohebi broke into laughter, "During your little battle, I poisoned both of your friends with my venom. They will die within hours if you don't find an antidote for them." He finished his explanation as Gojyo slumped to the forest floor.

Hakkai went wide-eyed as he remembered the pains that they both said they had felt. He started to run to Gojyo, but Sanzo grabbed his arm and whispered, "There's nothing you can do for him now. We have to take care of this bastard first."

Hakkai nodded and turned his attention to the snake demon.

"So, have you finally come to your senses?" Kurohebi prompted. "Hand over the Maten Sutra and the boy is yours." He dangled Goku from his shirt over the forest floor meters below. "If you hurry, there still might be time for you to find a way to save them."

Sanzo closed his eyes and lowered his head, "I told you, I'm not giving up the Sutra, but I will be taking back my monkey." In an instant Sanzo swung around, lifted his gun and fired off two rounds. One hit Kurohebi's hand that released Goku, and the other hit him right between the eyes. Kurohebi stood there for a moment; then laughter echoed throughout the forest as Kurohebi's body turned into hundreds of black snakes, who slithered down the tree and disappear into the forest.

Goku fell a few feet, but was caught by Hakkai who took him behind Sanzo. He watched the demon transform and disappear. Hakkai wiped the sweat from Goku's face only for more to appear. He sighed and looked grim at Sanzo, who kneeled next to him. "His fever is way too high. I'm not sure how long these two will last. And we're still miles from the next town." Hakkai informed him.

Sanzo clenched his fists, and grumbled. He put his gun away and walked over to Gojyo. He rolled the red-haired demon to his back and saw that he was in the same shape as Goku. He studied the woods around them, "Staying in a cave is out of the question. They need medicine which we don't have."

Hakkai nodded, "Not to mention that the path is still too narrow for Hakuryu to drive through." Hakkai looked from Gojyo to Goku, "What should we do, Sanzo?" he asked.

Sanzo sighed, "Like we have a choice? We'll have to carry them to the next town, or at least to the point where Hakuryu can transform."

Hakkai nodded and grabbed one of the packs and slung it over his shoulders. "Sorry, Sanzo, but you're going have to carry the other one. I'm sure the path will widen soon enough." He said as he handed the other pack to Sanzo.

Sanzo took the pack and put it on his back. Then he leaned down and supported Gojyo by putting one of the man's arms around his shoulder, and holding Gojyo around his waist with his free hand.

Hakkai was forced to cradle Goku, because of the pack on his back. He looked at Sanzo and with Hakuryu on his shoulder; they started their slow and tedious pace.

* * *

So. . .what do you think?

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Forest Adventure  
Chapter Three

It took two hours, but the path finally widened enough for Hakuryu to transform. With the packs, Gojyo and Goku stowed in the back, Hakkai pushed Hakuryu to his limit as they sped across the ever clearing terrain. Sanzo occasionally turned around to check on his sleeping comrades; then went back to the map.

Even at top speed, it still took close to an hour to reach the next town. It was a small village surrounded by the thinning forest on three sides. The fourth opened to the spacious dessert, which could easily be seen in the distance from the village. Hakkai slowed Hakuryu as they entered the village, and drove until they found an inn. Hakkai jumped from the jeep as he pulled to a stop. He ran towards the door to the inn, yelling back to Sanzo, "Watch them for a moment. I'll ask if they can help us." Then he swung open the door and approached the front desk.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Riri. How can I help you?" said the desk girl politely.

Hakkai hurriedly explained as much as he could of what happened with Goku and Gojyo to the girl.

"Oh my!" Riri gasped. "Hai! Please, bring them in right away. We have dealings with the snakes you speak of quite often. We always have serum on hand for such emergencies." She came from behind the counter and went to a pair of swinging doors. Before entering them she turned to Hakkai, "The poison from those snakes is highly fatal, so we must tend to your friends right away. I will get the serum." She pushed one of the swinging doors open and cried, "Oi! Yuzu-chan?!" A younger girl appeared from behind the double doors. "Please take this man and his friends to room twelve." Yuzu nodded and followed Hakkai to hold the door for him and his friends. Riri went through the double doors to retrieve the serum, and also to inform her boss of the situation.

Outside, Sanzo was still sitting in the passenger seat. He was just finishing up a cigarette when Hakkai came from the inn. "Well?" he asked as Hakkai approached the jeep.

"It's all right. They said that they have snake bites quite often from those black snakes, so they have a serum to combat the poison."

"But we must hurry. Your friends don't look like they can last much longer."

Hakkai and Sanzo looked toward the inn and saw an elderly man standing there. He smiled, and walked closer to them. "Sumimasen. My name is Genkako, but most people just call me Gen."

"I am Hakkai, and this is Sanzo." Hakkai said; then turned his attention to Goku and Gojyo. Leaning over the side of the jeep, he gently hoisted Goku out of the back.

Genkako came up behind Hakkai and grabbed Goku by one of his arms. "Give me this one; you two can carry the red-haired one." He said as he began to carry Goku into the inn.

Sanzo sighed and threw away his cigarette as he stood to help Hakkai get Gojyo out of the jeep. Hakkai got into the jeep and lifted Gojyo from behind, while Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's legs. They hoisted him out of the jeep and supported him together, as they followed Gen to a back room. The young girl, Yuzu held the door to room twelve open for them.

It was a rather spacious room. It had two single beds on either side of the room, a table with four chairs against one of the walls and a good sized window which allowed the bright sunlight to stream into the room.

As Gen laid Goku on one of the beds, Riri ran in with the serum. "Ah, perfect timing Riri-chan." He said as he took the serum from the girl. The girl nodded and ran from the room once more, this time grabbing Yuzu, "Come on. We have to bring down their fevers." She explained to the girl as they ran into the back of the inn again.

"You run a pretty efficient inn here Genkako-san," Hakkai noted as he and Sanzo gently rested Gojyo on the other bed. Hakkai watched the old man administer the serum to Goku.

Gen laughed, "Thank you. It's just me and those girls, but we do ok." He moved over to Gojyo as he spoke. "There," he said as he stood from Gojyo. "You're friends should be fine now." He said with a smile as the girls came back into the room with ice packs, towels and water. "Ah, good thinking girls." Gen complimented them, as they placed the objects on the table and left the room to return to their other work. Gen handed an ice pack to Hakkai, and placed the other pack under Goku's head.

"It's only the three of you here?" Hakkai asked surprised as he placed the ice pack under Gojyo's head. "Are they your granddaughters, or some other relation?" He inquired; looking over to Sanzo who had taken a seat at the table and had all ready lit another cigarette.

Gen laughed a little, "Oh my, no. They aren't even sisters to one another. Both of their parents were killed during demon raids." Gen said as he wiped Goku's face with a cool, damp cloth. "I have also lost my wife and only son to demons, so I took them in and they have worked for me ever since." He rested the cloth on Goku's forehead and turned towards the door to the room. "Your friends should be fine. Once their fever's break and they get some rest, they'll be good as new. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Hakkai smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu. We really appreciate your help."

Gen smiled and left the room with a nod.

"You were rather quiet Sanzo." Hakkai said as he placed a cool, damp cloth on Gojyo's forehead.

Sanzo watched the smoke from his cigarette drift towards the ceiling and disappear. "It's none of our business." He looked at his two companions. "How bothersome," he sighed.

"They didn't ask for this Sanzo." Hakkai said as he opened the window and whistled for Hakuryu to come into the room. After closing the window, he took a seat at the table and watched his winged friend fly from Goku to Gojyo and back again. He smiled, "Don't worry Hakuryu. They'll be fine."

Hakuryu looked back at Hakkai and chirped in agreement. Landing on one of the bed posts, he kept a watchful eye over the two men.

Sanzo stared at him and Hakkai for a second; then returned to his cigarette and paper.

Hours passed as the sun bathed the world in orange and red before sinking below the horizon. Darkness swallowed the world quickly and completely. The only light was from the moon and stars above the town.

Sanzo was leaning his chair against the wall. He watched the last bit of smoke disappear above him before putting out another cigarette. He looked over at Hakkai who had fallen asleep, his head and arms resting lazily on the table. Sanzo moved from his chair and located another blanket that the girls had brought into the room earlier in the day. He draped it over Hakkai carefully, as not to wake him.

Sanzo then made his way over to Goku's bed side. He stared at the young demon boy in the pale moonlight; the little white dragon sleeping on his chest. He leaned over the bed, and took the warm cloth from Goku's forehead. He dipped it in the chilled water, rung it out and lightly placed it back on Goku's head. The boy shifted a little, but did not awaken. Sanzo watched him for a moment more, running his fingers through Goku's brown hair. "Bakasaru," he whispered, his voice holding a hint of worry.

Gojyo shifted and moaned in his sleep.

Sanzo stood from Goku's bedside and walked over to Gojyo. He took the cloth from the man's face.

He was wetting it in the cool water, when Gojyo slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room, his body heavy and unable to move. He heard the sound of dripping water. He wearily moved his head to look behind him, blinking to clear the blurry film that covered his eyes, he saw Sanzo. He took a few deep breaths, "San. . .zo," he gasped out.

Sanzo looked down and saw the red haired man looking up at him. "You and Goku cause so much trouble," he said as he rung out the cloth.

Gojyo huffed and relaxed his head. "Like you're. . .one to talk," he coughed a few times, as a dizzy spell over took his mind. He clenched the side of the bed, and stiffened for a moment, his breath caught in his lungs. His head then fell to one side, as his grip lessened on the bed; his breathing returned to normal as well.

Sanzo held the wet cloth against Gojyo's forehead, and placed his other hand on the man's shoulder. "Gojyo?" he lightly rocked Gojyo's shoulder. When the man didn't respond, Sanzo sighed, realizing that he had passed out again.

Sanzo made his way back to the table. Hakkai shifted, but kept sleeping. Sanzo resumed leaning in the chair. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him, and sighed. "What a pain in the ass."

* * *

So. . .what do you think?

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Forest Adventure  
Chapter Four

As it reached the two o'clock hour, and the moon was retreating from its zenith, all four men were sleeping peacefully. Outside, all was not well though.

Two black snakes slithered under the door to the Sanzo-Ikkou's room. They made their way to the window, and working together opened the latch. The window slowly creaked open as a black figure climbed inside. He watched the four men sleep, and a wicked smiled crossed his face, his white teeth visible through the darkness. "So, they have survived my poison," he spoke to himself. "That's all right," he said deviously. "I will enjoy killing them ALL this time, not just the two loud mouthed ones." He lifted his arm. "Now, do my bidding," he called out as two more snakes joined the two all ready at his side. "Kill them. Kill them all, my comrades." He commanded as the four snakes slithered to each of the four men.

Suddenly, four shots blazed through the night, killing all silence and peace, not to mention all four snakes. Sanzo stood from his chair and stared at the man, "You interrupted my sleep, Snake Boy." He stared menacingly at the snake demon.

Kurohebi stared at the four corpses of his snakes. He clenched his hands tight, "How. . .How dare you! How dare you kill my snakes!" he screamed at Sanzo and rushed towards him.

Sanzo pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Sanzo hit the hilt of the gun in his hand and fired again, but nothing happened. 'Damn! It chooses now of all times to freeze up!' he thought to himself as Kurohebi got ever closer to him. He put away his gun and made a hand sign. "Guess I have no choice. I have to use my Maten Sutra." He said to himself.

Kurohebi closed the gab between him and Sanzo quickly. He reached out his long fingernails towards Sanzo, "Die Monk!" However, before his deadly claws could reach Sanzo, Hakkai used his chi powers to throw the demon back against the wall, almost throwing him out the window.

"Sanzo?! Are you all right?" Hakkai asked, as he stood next to the Monk.

"Fine." He replied annoyed.

"You know Sanzo, firing your gun in here probably wasn't the best of ideas." Hakkai informed him, with a slightly lighter tone of voice.

Sanzo huffed and crossed his arms without a word. He was relieved that Hakkai had awakened. It saved him from having to use his Sutra unnecessarily.

Kurohebi pulled himself off the ground and in and instant had Goku and Hakuryu in his clutches. "Just stay right there," he commanded them as he held them both by their necks, Hakuryu chirping and struggling to get free.

"Goku! Hakuryu!" Hakkai stepped forward, but thought better of it and held his ground.

Sanzo sighed, "Not again." He ran his hand down his face. "I'm so sick of this."

Kurohebi laughed nervously. "Now what are you going to do, eh? I can kill both of them in an instant. How much are they worth to you?" Kurohebi tried to sound confident, but he was very desperate.

Before Hakkai or Sanzo could react, a chain wrapped itself around Kurohebi forcing him to drop the demon boy and dragon. "What the?!" Kurohebi struggled to get free. "What is this?!"

"Do. . .you mind," came a voice to their left. "Some people. . .are trying to sleep around here." Gojyo was on his feet and holding the demon with his Jakujou.

"C. . .Curse you!" Kurohebi screams as he struggled harder and harder to get free.

Sanzo casually walked up to Kurohebi with the gun in his hand; spinning the barrel, and loading in new bullets. "I'm tired, I ran out of cigarettes, and I was just saved by that idiot over there," Sanzo said clicking the barrel of his gun back into place, motioning to Gojyo with it.

Gojyo scowled at the Monk, "This is the kind of treatment I get for saving your unholy ass!" Gojyo screams at Sanzo. "If Hakkai wasn't near you, I would have let this guy have his way with you."

"Now. Now. Let's not get me involved in this." Hakkai chimed in from his position near the table.

Sanzo snickered and looked at the demon. He stared him down for a long moment, watching the demon squirm with each passing moment. He lifted his gun and aimed it point blank between Kurohebi's eyes.

"M. . .Matte!" Kurohebi squeaked out.

"No more waiting. You're annoying, and an eye sore. Just go away all ready." Sanzo pulled the trigger and Kurohebi disintegrated. Gojyo's chain clattered to the floor.

Sanzo put his weapon away and leaned down to check on Goku.

"What an eventful night," Hakkai said walking closer to Gojyo. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Gojyo blinked his eyes a few times. "Yea. I'm fine," he said and flicked his wrist to call his weapon back. As his staff joined back into one piece, Gojyo's eyes rolled back into his head. His weapon clattered to the floor as he fell into Hakkai.

Hakkai caught Gojyo and lowered him to the bed, which wasn't far behind him. "Yea, you'll be fine after some more rest." He retorted back as he pulled the covers over Gojyo once more.

Sanzo picked up Goku and placed him back on the bed. Sanzo pulled the covers back over him. He stood over the boy for a moment, just staring at him.

"He'll be all right, Sanzo." Hakkai said, still standing next to Gojyo. "I'm sure he'll get so hungry that he'll wake up no matter if the venom is gone or not." He chuckled slightly.

Sanzo looked back at Hakkai and dropped the rest of the covers on the small boy. "Whoever said l was worried," he said simply and took his place at the table, lighting another cigarette.

Hakkai sighed, 'You didn't have to. It's written all over your face.' He thought to himself.

Hakuryu, who was sitting on the windowsill, now landed on Hakkai's shoulder. He nudged his master with his nose.

Hakkai snapped to and looked to his companion. He smiled and petted the dragon, sweeping down its wings. "Are you all right, Hakuryu?" He asked, and the dragon chirped in response.

Sanzo yawned, "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure we won't be bothered anymore." He pushed his chair so it leaned against the wall once more.

He was just getting comfortable, when the door burst open. Gen and Riri walked into the room. "Is everything all right here? We heard gun shots." Gen asked looking around the room.

"Ah, yes. We're sorry for waking you. We just had some unexpected company." Hakkai explained casually and with a slight smile.

Sanzo took a long drag from his cigarette. "We told him to come back later though. So, there's nothing to worry about."

Gen and Riri looked around the room, and seeing that everything was pretty much in order bowed and left the room.

Hakkai looked over to Sanzo, he still had a smile on his face, "You have such a way with people, Sanzo."

Sanzo closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, "Whatever. Just go to sleep."

Hakkai checked on his friends once more. He dragged a chair over to Gojyo's bed side, but quickly fell asleep.

* * *

So. . .what do you think?

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Forest Adventure  
Chapter Five

It was late the next morning when Goku finally woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to remember what had happened. He saw some smoke pass above his head. He watched it for a moment, entranced by it. When it faded, he looked to his side and saw Sanzo sitting next to him, reading his paper. Goku just watched him, still weak and confused as to where they were.

Feeling that he was being watched, Sanzo pulled his gaze from the paper and looked at Goku. Seeing that he was awake, he rested the paper on his legs and held his cigarette. "You're awake then. Finally, it's been over a day."

Goku's gold eyes widened, "Sanzo, what happened?"

Sanzo sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's all taken care of now."

Goku looked around the room. "Well, where are we? And where's Gojyo and Hakkai?"

"We're in a village just outside the forest. Hakkai took Gojyo out for some fresh air, and to also get supplies." Sanzo looked to the small boy. "We'll eat when they get back."

Goku's eyes went wide with excitement. "Yay! Food! I'm starving!" he pushed the covers off of him and went to get out of bed, but something hit his face and he fell back onto the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Sanzo standing there annoyed and with his fan out.

"Relax Goku. They're not even back yet, and you're not even dressed properly." Sanzo threw Goku the rest of his cloths and headed towards the door. "Hurry up and get dressed." And with that he went outside.

Goku dressed fast, and soon joined Sanzo outside. He stretched and took a few deep breaths. "Man this feels so good!" Goku looked down the streets that were around them, and saw Hakkai and Gojyo walking towards them. Goku bounced on his toes and waved to them, screaming, "Gojyo! Hakkai! Hayaku!"

Hakkai and Gojyo looked in the direction that they were being called. Hakkai smiled, "Goku! I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Man, you really can sleep Monkey Boy." Gojyo teased him.

Goku balled his fists, "What's this?! Fist time I see you, and you're all ready cracking jokes, you stupid Kappa!"

Hakkai and Gojyo just laughed.

Goku sighed, "Whatever. Sanzo, come on they're here! Let's go! Let's go!" he bounced around Sanzo pulling on his robes. "Please Sanzo! Let's go!"

Sanzo smacked Goku once more with his fan, "Urusai! You're giving me a headache."

"What is he talking about, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked him.

"Sanzo said we would eat when you two got back!" Goku answered for Sanzo.

Gojyo placed his hand on Goku's head, "That really is all you think about. Geez Monkey. There are other things to think about."

Goku knocked Gojyo's hand off his head, "Shut up! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving!" Gojyo spat back.

As Goku and Gojyo continued to argue, Hakkai stepped over to Sanzo. "We should eat soon, if only to calm those two."

Sanzo sighed, "Yea. Now they're both giving me a headache." He looked over to the two who were now wresting with each other. Sanzo balled his fist, then took out his gun and shot off two shots just above Goku and Gojyo. They stopped immediately and looked over to Sanzo shocked, and scared. "We're leaving now."

Goku untangled himself from Gojyo and got to his feet, following after Sanzo. "Yay! Food! Food! I'm so hungry, I could eat a house!"

Sanzo brought out his fan, but didn't hit Goku this time, "Be quiet, or you won't have to worry about eating."

Goku swallowed hard, "Eh, hai Sanzo."

Hakkai and Gojyo followed behind them. "Man he shot at me again!" Gojyo complained. "I swear one day, I'm going to kill that damn monk."

Hakkai smiled, "Well, at least he didn't hit you."

Gojyo looked over to Hakkai, smiled and nodded his head. "Yea." He said simply. He followed along as Sanzo led them all to the café for another fun filled meal together.

OWARI

* * *

Please reveiw. I really want to know how I did! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. 

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


End file.
